


Harry Potter’s Chosen One: Severus Snape

by Celery0101



Series: Harry Potter’s Savior [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), I’m just too lazy, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Mentor Severus Snape, Mother Hen Draco, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Protective Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, and relationships, cuz I find him adorable that way, just know they’re there, no beta we die like men, there are more characters - Freeform, to add them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celery0101/pseuds/Celery0101
Summary: Harry’s immune system has been weakened from years of living with the Dursley’s. On yet another hospital wing visit by Potter, Madam Pomfrey wants to know why this happy and healthy boy has such a bad receptivity to illnesses. What she finds shocks everyone to the their cores, but especially one greasy dungeon bat.Takes place in first year, later books will cover each year respectively.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Eventually - Relationship, Harry Potter & Poppy Pomfrey, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter’s Savior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953448
Comments: 101
Kudos: 332





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so I have a very short one here, it just felt right to end when I did. I’m actually really disappointed by the size of the chapter, and I will try my best to have longer chapters from now on. I will most likely update every weekend, I’m hoping Sunday’s. Please leave critiques, this is my first fanfic in ages!!

Harry was sick. Again. He didn’t want to go to the hospital wing, but the third time he had gotten sick, he had stayed in the dorms, and his head of house had found out and proceeded to drag him to the hospital wing, where he had gotten a severe tongue-lashing from Professor McGonagall as well as Madam Pomfrey. Only after being force fed disgusting potions, of course. 

As Harry walked slowly towards the hospital wing, he thought about how unfair life was. He finally escaped the Dursley’s clutches to go to Hogwarts, and now he had spent roughly two of the four months of his first year in magic school in the hospital wing, sick. And of all the days to get sick, it had to be the day after Christmas!

***********************************************************

As Poppy was stocking up her potions, she felt the wards going off, alerting her that someone in need of medical attention was entering. She rushed out of her office, and was upset, but no less surprised, to see the one and only Potter entering the wing. Honestly, what is it with this boy? She ushered him into a bed. 

“Well Mr. Potter, what seems to be the problem this time?”

“Erm… I’m sick.”

“Yes, of course, but be a bit more specific, would you, Potter?” At this point Poppy was getting just a tad exasperated.

“Er… well I have a stomach ache and I threw up twice today.”

“And did you perhaps overindulge in sweets yesterday?” Poppy asked shrewdly.

“No Ma’am!” Harry exclaimed vehemently, already fearing the disgusting potions he would surely be fed.

“Well, if you say so. Now, I’m going to give you some stomach soother, as well as a dreamless sleep, seeing as I doubt you slept enough last night.”

Poppy handed Harry the potions and watched as he drank them, she had no trust he’d take the potions any other way. She inwardly smiled at Harry’s exaggerated grimace. While she would admit it to no one, she had grown quite fond of the sweet boy. She stood over him as sleep overtook his slight frame. Once Poppy was sure he was asleep, she decided to cast a quick charm on him that would let her know about the status of his immune system. From what she could tell, it was far too weak for her liking. She cast the charm, and was shocked at the results. With an immune system like his, it was no wonder he took ill so easily! 

Poppy knew that no one had an immune system like Harry’s unless there were dire circumstances. She decided to cast a diagnostic spell, in case there was an underlying issue, such as being hit with the killing curse. Yes, this must be it. Besides, who other than a raving psychopath with a taste for murder would want any harm to befall the ever-so-polite boy? She quickly cast the charm, which would detail all previous injuries since his birth, and sat down heavily as she watched the quill scurry across the parchment.

She couldn’t believe it. A list which should have been two feet at most, was now nearing four feet, and with the pace the quill was moving, it seemed that they were nowhere nearing the end. Those dratted muggles! Harry was supposed to be happy and healthy! With these earth shattering revelations, Poppy Pomfrey had only one coherent thought. Harry Potter was NEVER going back to Number 4 Privet Drive, ever again.


	2. Snape’s Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is having none of Dumbledore’s shit, and Snape makes some shocking revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! This one’s a bit longer, but still not as long as I’d like. However, we got two chapters in three days! I don’t really have a schedule, but I promise I will update AT LEAST once a week. My swim team has started again, plus school, so I’m slightly busy. Finally, thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos!! Special shoutout to Nads, because your comments warmed my heart ❤️

Poppy slowly got up from the seat she had collapsed in. She had allowed herself five minutes to collect herself and her thoughts, but had once again slipped back into what some called her “matron mode”. She first went over the extremely detailed piece of parchment listing all of Potter’s injuries, occasionally pausing to fix some ailments that would be best dealt with while the boy was still unconscious. After going over the exceptionally long list and fixing three broken ribs, two of which had to be broken again and reset, a particularly badly twisted ankle, two broken arms, and a couple bruised bones, Poppy had to say she was astounded the boy was still breathing. Granted, this was not to say that this was all of Potter’s injuries healed. Oh no, she was a hundred percent positive she would have to go through with a fine comb to find all of his underlying issues.

‘Well, this is going to be a fun day!’ Poppy thought sarcastically and slightly bitterly. She looked back through all previous conversations she’d had with Harry and all conversations relating to him. She felt sorrowful for the boy, who had clearly gone through ten years of living hell without anyone noticing or caring. 

Poppy made sure that Harry would be sleeping for a couple hours, before warding his bed to let her know if he woke or tried to get out of bed. That done, she stalked over to the headmaster’s office. After saying Albus’s newest idiotic password to the gargoyle stationed outside the grand spiral staircase, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, she walked into his office. 

“Ah, Poppy, to what do I owe this pleasant vi-”

He was cut off by a loud and resonating slap.

“You complete and utter fool, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! You left a boy, the savior of the Wizarding World, to be physically and mentally abused by terrible monsters of human beings! You told everyone that Harry Potter was in a safe and loving home!” Poppy shouted at a gobsmacked Dumbledore, who now had a handprint on his cheek.

I- I- What are you talking about, Poppy? I had Arabella Figg stationed at Privet Drive, and she told me that while the Dursley’s weren’t overly fond of Harry, they seemed to treat him decently.”

“They treated him decently?! That’s your standards?! I would never have believed it of you, Albus! And it seemed that they treated him decently? How is that proof?! What I would like to know is why you never checked on him yourself! And I can show you his entire medical history, I just ran a scan on him! Did you know that his immune system is so weak that he’s been sick and lying in my hospital wing for roughly half the year?!”

“Poppy, I swear, I truly did not have any idea,” he paused, then continued, “Do you perhaps have his medical history, so I may look over it?”

Poppy wordlessly handed the piece of parchment over, still seething with rage at Dumbledore. She watched as Albus’s face grew paler and paler, and that damn twinkle in his eyes shrunk smaller and smaller.

***********************************************************

To say Dumbledore was mad was the understatement of the century. He was infuriated, he was enraged. He had told Petunia and Vernon in no uncertain circumstances that they must care for the boy! He had ordered them, very politely, if he said so himself, that they must love him like their own! His fists clenched around the piece of parchment he was still holding. He had been an idiot, he knew. But he vowed to get Harry out of that abusive household, and into a positive environment. There was only one problem: without the blood wards, the only place safe enough for Harry Potter was Hogwarts.

“Poppy, can you please call an emergency staff meeting?”

Poppy curtly nodded once, then left the headmaster’s office. Ten minutes later, all the professors were assembled around the round table where they always congregated. 

“It has come to my attention that one of our students has been residing in an extremely unsafe environment, and we must get him out.” Gasps rang around the table.

“Who is it, Albus?” asked Minerva McGonagall.

“Harry Potter.”

Everyone sat frozen in shock, except for one certain potions professor. 

“What happened? Did the insolent little brat not get the latest new toy within five second of its release?” Severus Snape remarked, a trademark sneer on his face.

Poppy Pomfrey leapt to her feet, absolutely done with all of his crap, “Shut up Severus Snape! Do not speak of things you have no idea of! The boy is the sweetest, kindest person in the world, and he has been through things most full grown adults haven’t in a lifetime at just eleven years old!” She handed him Harry’s medical history, and watched as his face completely drained of color, and his posture began to slouch.

“I had no idea. I thought he was a spoiled little prince, like his father.”

“Well, we have told you time and time again that he is not his father, nor is he his mother. He is his own person,” Minerva chimed in.

“I was a fool. I let the past overshadow the future. I let down Lily, didn’t I?”

“Well Severus, my boy, there is one way in which you can make amends for your past mistakes,” Albus was not sure whether or not the position he was about to offer Severus was a good idea before, but now he knew it would be okay.

“And what would that be, Headmaster?”

“Take Harry Potter as your ward. The only place he would be safe without Lily’s blood protection is Hogwarts. The other professors and I would be too much like grandparents for the poor boy, and moreover, with Harry’s upbringing and stature, I would doubt he would like being overly coddled. I know that you would never lie to him, rather you would be upfront, but also care for him properly.”

“But, Albus, would Po-. Would Harry even accept me as his guardian? I will be the first to admit I was not very kind, or even fair, to him.”

“My dear boy, we will never know unless we try, yes?” And with that, he got up and left, the other professors following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! Also, just so you know, this will not be a Dumbledore bashing fic. :p


	3. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out about leaving the Dursleys, and some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Four chapters in five days?! Ok, I know they’re short, but just let me bask in my glory, k? Anyways, this chapter’s around 1,500 words, hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos!!

Severus sat still in his chair at the round conference table, where he had been sitting for the past hour. Ha had no idea how, but he was apparently expected to ask Harry Potter to be his ward, before the day was over. And, as if that wasn’t hard enough, he, Minerva, and Poppy had to have a meeting in an hour with Harry, to get some more information on the extent of Harry’s abuse. How did he keep getting himself into unexplainable situations like this?

***********************************************************

Minerva was ready to kill someone. No, not someone. She was ready to kill Vernon and Petunia Dursley. And death wasn’t enough for them. She had seen Harry’s medical history, and her heart wrenched for the poor boy. She wondered if there was a spell to make the Dursley’s feel everything they had ever done to Harry. She would have to ask Severus about that…

Minerva quickly got dressed for the welfare meeting she had with Harry. She briefly considered letting her hair down from the imposing bun she always wore, and letting it fall loosely down her shoulders, so as to lessen the gloomy atmosphere that would be a given. She quickly vetoed the idea though, thinking it best to create a sense of normalcy. She had to say, she wasn’t sure that much would come out of this conversation. From the little she had seen of Harry, she knew he was the type to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, and not let anyone take a bit of the burden. Then again, maybe his desire to get out of the Dursley’s clutches would be enough to get him talking quite a bit. Well, she would have to wait and see.

***********************************************************

While Minerva and Severus were mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming meeting, Poppy was busy attending to Harry, who had just woken up. 

“Well Mr. Potter, how are we feeling today?”

“Much better, thank you,” he beamed.

Poppy’s heart wrenched at the happiness he felt in being out of pain, something that should have been his right. 

“Listen, Harry, I need to talk to you about some things, along with Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall,” she watched as his body tensed and his back hunched in, as if to make himself a small target.

“Er… is something wrong?”

Seeing no reason to lie, she responded blandly, “Yes. The way your so-called family treated you is wrong. The way they hurt you is wrong. They deserve to be punished, and they will be. However, first we need to ask you some questions, so we can know the full extent of their actions. Rest assured, you will not be going back to that hell.” 

Harry gasped. His secret, the one he had tried so hard to hide, was out. What would people think if they found out their proclaimed savior was abused by muggles like Vernon and Petunia? But then, who cares what they thought, if it meant getting away from his aunt and uncle, he would do anything. And besides, no one else really needs to know. Plus, people would think he was broken by the Dursleys, but that wasn’t true. He knew what they were doing was wrong, and that not he, or anyone else for that matter, deserved what they did.

“Okay. I’ll talk about it, if it means getting away from them,” Harry said, squaring his shoulders. 

Not for the first time, Poppy was shocked by the sheer amount of bravery this boy possessed. There was no doubt why he was in Gryffindor.

“Thank you, Harry. Everyone will be here in five minutes or so, but that is not a reason for you to get out of bed, young man,” Poppy added sternly.

****************************************************************

Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey opened the door for Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Harry still had no idea why he was here, it was general knowledge that the two hated each other until the depths of their hearts. When he had questioned Madame Pomfrey about it, she had shushed him and pushed him down until he was lying in bed again. Well, he assumed he would find out before the meeting ended.

To Harry’s surprise, the second Snape was in the hospital wing, he strode over to Harry, and not to say some snide words or complain about wasting his time. Oh no, the moment he reached the bed in which Harry was lying on, he got down on one knee, encasing one of Harry’s hands into his own.

“Harry, I am truly sorry. I should have checked on Petunia and Vernon and made sure they took care of you. I knew Petunia when I was young, and she was the worst person imaginable, always tormenting Lily and I for our magic. I thought you to be a spoiled little prince, doted on by everyone, just like your father. I should have seen that you were a good person, even if you often tested my pa-”

“Severus…,” he was cut off by Minerva talking to him in a voice promising retribution should he continue that sentence.

“Harry, we all are truly sorry,” Madame Pomfrey took up.

Harry still sat gobsmacked from Severus’s apology. 

“Harry? Harry? Harry?!” He was pulled out of his trance by Professor Snape’s yelling. 

“Sorry, Sir. I just never expected you of all people to apologize to me.”

The professor let out a dry and humorless laugh. 

“Well Harry, we are just going to ask you some questions about your life, and I will see if there are any injuries I may need to heal, alright?” When Madame Pomfrey said all this, it was if the temperature in the room dropped five degrees. 

“First of all, Harry, when you were sleeping, I had to heal several bones. Did I get everything, or do you need me to heal something else?” 

“No, actually, I feel amazing. Thank you so much! But, if it wouldn’t be any trouble, do you think there’s anything that could get rid of some of the scars that I have?” Harry asked this last part anxiously, he had been hoping to get rid of his scars for years, seeing as they were a painful reminder of everything that had happened.

“Well, I do have an ointment that can be applied each night before bed, I’ll get it for you before you leave today.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“No problem at all, Mr. Potter,” at this point Poppy and everyone else present had a small smile tugging at their lips.

“Anyways, we’re going to ask you some questions, answer them as well as you can, okay?”

Harry nodded. 

“First of all, how did you get all these injuries and scars?”

“Mostly when my uncle decided I was doing something ‘freakish’, so basically any accidental magic. Now though, he basically just likes to cause me pain, so whenever something goes wrong, it’s apparently my fault and he’ll hit me.”

The detached way the boy was talking about everything that had happened to him was concerning, as if he thought there was nothing to be done about any of it, but at least he had retained awareness that everything that had occurred was not his fault. It amazed the professors, and Madame Pomfrey, how resilient children were, especially this one.

****************************************************************

The three adults asked Harry countless questions about his home life, pertaining to his punishments, chores, daily routines, sleeping arrangements, and much more, to the point where Harry felt his throat going raw from all the talking. However, after much waiting (at least on Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey’s behalf, Harry had no idea what was coming) it was time to ask the most important question of the day, one that would change many people’s lives forever, and possibly the entire course of the Second Wizarding War, not to mention modern wizard history.

“Finally, Harry, you obviously can’t and won’t be going back to the Dursleys. The reason you were was because of blood wards created by your mother’s sacrifice, alive so long as you reside in the place where your mother’s blood is. The only way you would be safe without these wards would be if you lived at Hogwarts. You will also need a guardian, which would need to be someone who stays at Hogwarts, because the Dursleys clearly are not competent enough to be suitable caretakers. However, the other professors are much too old to care for you, being more like grandparents to you, age wise. So, how would you like to be my ward?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was rereading this chapter, and I realize not much happens. So sorry :’(   
> But don’t worry, things will hopefully pick up in a few chapters. Plz leave comments and kudos!


	4. Quick Update on Schedules +NOT PART OF THE STORY+

**A/N**

Okay, so, for the last three chapters I was updating pretty quick, but remember: I promise one chapter a week, and if I get more, yay! Anyways, so I probably won’t update at 3 times a week, maybe once or twice. This next chapter does not want to get written, and my muse is going on strike. I’m also swamped with sports and school. That being said, you can expect the next chapter on Wednesday or before. Oh, and one last thing: I will NEVER abandon this fic. I might take a break (don’t worry, that’s not anytime soon), but I will always come back, be it a week or a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my rant, lol ;D


	5. Adopt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you find out what Harry says, but not much else happens teeheehee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn’t that good, I had a serious bout of writers block :’(  
> As for the length, it’s a bit over 1000 words. I think that’s what the rest will be, though they might vary a bit. Updates will hopefully be once a week, though when in the week will be random.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos!

“I- What?”

Well, that certainly wasn’t what Severus had been expecting. Although, he did expect Harry to be shocked, just perhaps a bit more… eloquently. 

“Harry, I know I have treated you terribly in the past, and I truly am sorry. I saw you only as the spawn of James Potter, and not as your own person. Should you choose to accept me as your guardian, I will do everything in my power to guarantee you feel safe and loved,” Severus saw Harry’s eyes light up at the word loved, and once again his heart clenched painfully with sorrow for the boy, who had already gone through so much, and would only have worse coming for him.

“Okay, but, you hate me. Completely and utterly hate me,” Harry replied in a flat and matter of fact tone.

At this, Minerva snorted and Poppy wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. Severus sent a quick little chilling death glare in their general vicinity, before continuing. 

“Harry, I don’t hate you. James Potter and I were never exactly quite fond of each other, in fact, we hated each other with a burning passion. I let my displeasure of him cloud my judgement of you. I know this was wrong of me, and not very mature, but you see, up until my fifth year, your mother, Lily, was my very best friend,” here Harry gasped, and Severus gave his words a minute to sink in before continuing, “In our fifth year, I made a terrible mistake and she ended our friendship. She was well within her rights to do so, as I had been extremely rude to her; I still regret my words to this day. Anyhow, after our falling out, she began seeing you father. This hurt me terribly, seeing as before she would always defend me and fight for me whenever James Potter and his friends attacked me. I took my old bitterness out on you, and to make up for it I would like to care for you, that is, if you allow me to.”

There. He had done it. He had poured his heart out to Harry, Minerva, and Poppy. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve like a… like a Gryffindor. 

_ Oh if Harry rejects me I will be PISSED. Although why would he say yes? I’m a bitter, depressing man who has been nothing but cruel to him and his friends. _

Harry opened his mouth to reply.

_ Here it is. Here comes the brutal rejection you so rightfully deserve. _

“Can I, can I think about, Sir? Just until tonight?”

That definitely wasn’t what he was assuming would happen.

“Of course, Harry. This was a big discussion, and I will be in my office when you are ready with you decision. Can I expect to see you at, say, 9 o’clock?”

“Yes, that works. Thank you, Professor,” Harry replied with a less than strained smile.

“Well Mr. Potter, if you stomach ache has ceased, you are welcome to return to your common room,” Madame Pomfrey spoke up. 

“Oh, yes, thank you! Bye Madame Pomfrey, Professors!” 

The adults watched Harry run out, smiling slightly at his back. Moving at once, they all got up and went into Poppy’s office. Minerva began to busy herself making herbal tea, while Poppy bustled around gathering some scones. Severus sat in the chair and sorted through his thoughts, sitting in an almost catatonic state. Once the snacks were ready, the ladies seated themselves around the circular table. 

“Well Severus, sickle for thoughts?” Minerva began.

“What if he says no? And what if he says yes? I don’t know how to be a father! What if he gets into my potions lab and gets killed? What if he has an accident? What if I forget him? What if-”

“SEVERUS! Breathe. In and out. It will all be okay. You are the only potions master in the history of Hogwarts to have not caused a permanent injury to a student in your classroom. And as for not knowing how to be a father, you will have help. I, for one, will hex you into oblivion if you do not name me godmother,” Minerva consoled Severus, though she was dead serious about the godmother part. She was supposed to be godmother to Harry before, but Lily and James had named Lily’s late best friend Marlene McKinnon godmother because the healers had declared her infertile following a battle with the Death Eaters.

“Of course you will be godmother, you insufferable woman. But what if he says no?”

This time it was Poppy who replied, “Severus, even if Harry says no, you can still build a relationship with him, and develop some level of a bonding with him.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, ladies. I must get going now,” Severus left curtly, already feeling the first tendril of shame creeping up on him from his outburst.

****************************************************************

Meanwhile, Harry walked down the corridors, wondering how on Earth he was going to tell Ron and Hermione about these recent developments, because, honestly, there was no doubt in his mind about his decision. When he had asked for time to think about, he just needed to know it was all real. The only problem was how his friends would take it. Hermione would probably analyze everything and come to the correct and logical reaction, but it was Ron he was worried about. Ron was his first friend in the Wizarding World, and he really didn’t want to lose him. But, if it came to it (which hopefully it wouldn’t), Harry would definitely always choose a chance at getting away from the Dursleys, family, and love over a friend. He loved Ron, but everyone needed some familial love, something he had unfortunately never received.

Harry reached the portrait hole and said the password (Yuletide), and was surprised, and slightly pleased, to see Ron and Hermione weren’t in the common room, they were probably looking for Nicholas Flamel in the library. Hermione was supposed to go home for Christmas, but had to stay at Hogwarts when her parents were called away for work. Granted, she had seemed quite happy that she would get to use the library over the break. Harry decided that he would tell Ron and Hermione about everything tomorrow, and get started on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay (What is the most useful spell in a wizard’s arsenal?). Besides, there were two and a half hours until 9 o’clock anyway.

****************************************************************

Time ticked by quickly, and soon enough Harry found himself standing in front of Professor Snape’s office. He had thought about what he would say for the past few hours, but had drawn up a blank. He’d just have to wing it. He knocked raptly on the door three times, and a silky voice called out, “Enter, Harry.”

“Well Harry, what decision have you co-”

“Please, please, please adopt me!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, do you guys want a Draco and Harry friendship, or hatred? I will NOT be making this a Drarry, I quite like Hinny (in the books), and I’m not good with Drarry writing. If I don’t get enough answers, I’m probably going to go with canon, though I’ll be taking everyone’s votes in account.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Because I love fluff! Harry also talks with Severus, and with Ron and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It’s chapter 5! It’s a bit over 1000 words, as usual.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to recommend a really good fic by RaysReads, called ‘Smiles are Lies of Omission and mine is Fractured Glass’. It’s very interesting, with a good plot. 
> 
> Finally, a little disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it’s franchise. That’s all JK Rowling. I only own the plot of this specific fan fiction. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos!! ❤️❤️

Severus chuckled slightly on the inside at Harry’s response. He was  _ kind of  _ adorable. Of course, if anyone heard him admit that he thought an eleven year old was cute, he’d probably have to Avada Kedavra himself to save him the misery.

“Are you sure, Harry? One hundred percent?”

Severus wanted Harry to say yes, of course, but he also felt obligated to ask him.

“Yes Sir. I- I really want a family, and you seem to follow through on your promises,” Harry said, already looking abashed at his previous declarment. 

“I definitely try my best.”

_ But I still failed you, Lily. I tried, but I still failed you. I swear to you, I will make amends. I will die before I allow more harm to come to your son, if I can help it. He will have a dark road ahead, but I hope to be a steady source of light for him. I love you, Lily. Always. _

“Erm… Professor? Sir? Sir?!”

“Er, yes. My apologies about that. I was lost in thought for a few seconds,” that was an understatement, Severus had been lost in his head for nearly three minutes before Harry regained his attention, “anyways, I need to discuss an important matter with you. Please, take a seat, and help yourself to a pasty.”

Harry did so, albeit rather hesitantly, “Is everything okay, Professor?”

“Of course, I just need to speak to you about something. And Harry, if you’re going to be living with me, you can call me Severus.”

Harry looked down and blushed, and once again Severus had to admit he was quite sweet. 

“Okay... Severus.” Harry said, with a small smile tugging on his lips.

“Well Harry, do you know why you lived at the Dursleys for eleven years?”

“Because they’re my only living relatives, right?” Harry asked unsurely.

“Yes, but there is one more reason. You see, the night You-Know-Who attacked you and your family, your mother sacrificed herself to try and save you. Remember the wards we told you about in the hospital wing? Her protection lingers in your blood, meaning if the person you live with shares your mother’s blood, the protection running through your veins is strengthened and the Dark Lord and his followers can’t hurt you. Before, for the protection we would just have you stay at Hogwarts because Hogwarts is very safe, then I had an idea that Professor Dumbledore approved of. If you are okay with it, I’d like to blood adopt you. This wouldn’t have any big effects, you might get some of my physical characteristics, but you will still have your protection.”

“Yes, that’s fine with me, I guess. But, my eye color won’t change, right? It’s just, my eyes are the only thing I have left of my mom…”

_ Oh Lily… I am SO sorry. You must hate me. Why did I ever call you a mudblood? I didn’t even believe what I said. Why did I work for that maniac? _

Out loud, Severus said, “No. Changing your eyes would be a very big change. Blood adoption will only change small things, like you might get taller, or your hair might smooth out a bit,” oh, Severus could hope.

“Oh ok, thank you, Severus!” Harry cried happily.

“Of course. Now, if you’re going to be living with me, you will need a place to relax outside of dormitories. Shall we go decorate your room? We can go to Gringotts for the blood adoption tomorrow, and buy you some new clothes that don’t look like rags.”

Suddenly, Harry looked timid, and he replied, “Erm, you really don’t need to do all that, I’m fine with whatever, honestly.”

_ I WILL KILL THOSE DRATTED MUGGLES.  _

“Yes, I do need to do all that. The Dursleys are idiots, and you can forget anything and everything they told you.”

“Thank you, Severus.”

“No need to thank me. Now, have you told Ron and Hermione about everything?” asked Severus.

“I haven’t. I don’t know how,” Harry admitted.

“Would you like to use my office, and you can tell them everything? I think they’ll be happy that you’re safe, Harry,” and Severus said this completely honestly. The trio had a friendship that would most definitely last. 

“Ok, sure. I’ll wait outside the office when we finish, and then can you show me your quarters?”

“Our quarters, Harry. And of course.”

“Okay, then I’ll just go find them. Bye!”

“Bye, Harry.”

****************************************************************

Harry walked the familiar path down to the Gryffindor common room, heart thudding in his chest. He was worried about what Ron and Hermione would say, and all too soon he reached the large, cozy room, and spotted Ron and Hermione back from the library.

“Hey guys, can you follow me? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Of course, Harry. But is everything ok? How’s your stomach? There’s nothing wrong, right?” Hermione questioned.

“Bloody hell, ‘Mione! Let him speak!” Ron laughed.

“Oh, right, sorry Harry!” Hermione blushed.

Harry simply laughed at his friend’s antics, and led them down to Severus’s office.

“Er… mate? You good? This is Snape’s office…”

“Yes Ron, I know. He gave me permission to use it.”

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione’s bewildered faces, and simply sat down, waiting for his friends to follow suit. They did, soon enough. 

Harry began speaking, telling them about the Dursleys' behavior and his new adoption. When he finished, Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron looked pale.

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione shouted while launching herself at Harry, “Why didn’t you tell us! Oh, those idiots! I’m happy you’re safe now.”

Harry smiled, it seemed that Severus was right. 

“Er… yeah, Harry. What Hermione said,” Ron chimed in, awkwardly.

“Yeah, well, anyways. You guys wanna help Severus and I decorate my room in his quarters?”

Hermione said yes, while Ron just looked shocked Harry had called the professor Severus.

****************************************************************

“No no, move that couch over there, under the window!”

“Hermione! I love you, but for Merlin’s sake this is just a room!”

“Excuse me, you will be staying here for the next few years!”

Harry, Severus, and Ron were all exasperated. Hermione had taken over decorating after realizing the three boys could barely tell the difference between a desk and a bedside table. They were all exhausted, but they had to admit it looked quite beautiful. Severus had brought out magical design catalogs, and there were thousands upon millions of furniture pieces, colors, and wall accessories. Harry’s room now had a galaxy theme, with lush dark blue carpeting, black walls with green, purple, blue, and yellow swirls. There was a deep purple couch under a huge window, and a dark blue four poster bed in the middle of the room. Finally, there was a black desk in a corner of the room and a brown bedside table. Harry was tired, but he really loved his new room and was ready to dance with joy. Tomorrow, he would go to Gringotts and be adopted.

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL RESULTS ARE IN!!!!
> 
> DRACO AND HARRY WILL BE..... FRIENDS!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed!


	7. A/N

**A/N**

  
Hi everyone, I’m super sorry about missing this week’s update. My grandma has COVID-19, and is in critical condition, but I’m hoping she’ll get better soon. However, I will most likely not be able to update for a few (hopefully only 2-3) weeks. I’m sorry, but when I do post I’ll make it my goal to get a double or triple update. Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they mean so much to me.

-See you in a couple weeks,

Celery


End file.
